<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Life is a Lie by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662758">My Life is a Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loopy in Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, boys night, just a sip of beer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes his ten year-old son, James out to Benedict’s for a boy’s night out.  James discovers the truth of how his parents met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston &amp; Original Child Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loopy in Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Life is a Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow up to Anesthesia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“James!” you yelled up the stairs as Tom gathered his keys and phone. “Your father is ready to go.”</p><p>“Coming, Mum!” a small voice echoed down to the hallway.</p><p>“Are you sure you are okay here alone?”</p><p>Tom’s deep baritone rumbled against your back as his arms wrapped around your waist. He nuzzled against your neck, his three-day-old whiskers tickling the skin. You giggled and twisted in his grip.</p><p>“That tickles.” Tom nuzzled a bit more until you leaned away. “I’m fine. You and the boys have fun tonight. I will just be here, alone. I get to watch whatever I want on TV, rather than Heat for the hundredth time.”</p><p>“You said you liked it.”</p><p>“One time. I liked to watch it one time. Not twenty times.”</p><p>“So what are you going to watch instead?” Tom spied up the stairs to see no sign of James. He spun you to face him.</p><p>“Well, I haven’t watched Crimson Peak or The Night Manager in years.” You swirled your finger across his chest.</p><p>“If you want to see my ass, you can do it in person.” Tom teased as he leaned down to kiss you.</p><p>“But it looks so much bigger on screen.” You wrapped your arms around his waist, your fingers splayed across his backside. The two of you continued to kiss, Tom’s hands tangling in your hair as he held you close.</p><p>“Aw, gah!” a disgusted voice broke your passion. “Are you guys ever not kissing?”</p><p>You turned to see James standing on the bottom step. His face twisted into the ultimate “what the fuck” face that only a ten-year-old can accomplish. You tucked your head against Tom, shoulders shaking from laughter.</p><p>“No, James.” Tom responded. “We are constantly kissing.” He pecked your lips over and over. “Because we realize how much you love it.”</p><p>Tom pulled you tight against his chest and kissed you deep and passionate, making it extra loud and sloppy. James gagged in the background.</p><p>“Try not to torture the boy too much tonight.” you giggled, smoothing down Tom’s sweater.</p><p>“Of course not. That is what Benedict and Luke are for.”</p><p>“Poor boy.” You turned to James, who was now standing by the door. “James… Hugs!”</p><p>You stretched open your arms and waved him towards you. He rolled his eyes before slumping his way into your arms. You make a big show of pulling him tight to you. “Keep an eye on your father.” you whispered in his ear before sending them on their way.</p><p>-</p><p>Tom chuckled as James placed his token into the jail square.</p><p>“You do the crime, you do the time.” he taunted and picked up the dice.</p><p>“Seriously, Dad? You say that every time!” he groaned.</p><p>“Yeah, Tom.” Benedict piped in. “Get some new bits.”</p><p>“I agree.” Luke joined.</p><p>Tom leaned back in his chair, covering his heart. “You’re supposed to be my friends. And my own son! Betrayed!!!” Tom slumped in the chair.</p><p>“Drama queen.” James muttered as he passed his bail money to Ben, who was acting as banker.</p><p>“Do you expect anything less, Ben?” Benedict quipped back.</p><p>“Why do you always call me Ben?” James asked, scrunching up his nose. “My name is James.”</p><p>Benedict choked on his beer as he slammed the bottle onto the table. Luke’s eyebrows raised as his eyes darted the two other men.</p><p>“Tom! You haven’t told him?!” Ben bellowed.</p><p>Luke calmly placed his beer on the table and pushed his chair about six feet away. “Not touching this with a ten-foot pole. Good luck, mate.” he gazed with pity at Tom.</p><p>“What’s he talking about dad?” James questioned.</p><p>Tom pressed his lips to his beer, taking big swigs. He didn’t want to answer the question. Benedict stared at him for a fair amount before pressing the issue.</p><p>“Yeah, Tom, what am I talking about? Have you never told the boy his name?” Benedict’s lips pulled to a thin line.</p><p>“Seriously, Tom? How has this never come up before?” Luke narrowed towards Tom. “He’s ten years old. What were you waiting for? His wedding?”</p><p>“Not helping, Luke.” Tom gritted out as he took another long draw from his bottle, emptying the bottle.</p><p>“My name’s James Patrick Hiddleston.” his tone irritated. He hated when adults talked about him like he wasn’t in the room.</p><p>“Not entirely.” Ben quipped. He slid a fresh bottle towards Tom.</p><p>“What on earth are you talking about?” James’s brows furrowed, a perfect mixture of his father and mother.</p><p>“Your full name is James Benedict Patrick Hiddleston.” Tom stated.</p><p>James’s mouth dropped open and his head bounced between glaring between his father and the man he considered an uncle, his godfather. His eyes caught Luke.</p><p>“Don’t look at me. I thought you knew. Blame your father. Or better yet…” Luke smirked as he glanced at Tom. “… ask your mother about it.”</p><p>James reached for his pocket to pull out his phone when Tom leaped into action. He ripped the phone from his son’s hand and placed it back on the table.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. We don’t want to disturb her evening. Here,” Tom pushed his beer towards James. “Take a sip.”</p><p>James took a sniff before sipping. His face screwed up in disgust and he pushed the beer back to Tom. “That is disgusting. So what’s the story? Why am I named after Ben?” He jerked his thumb to the other end of the table.</p><p>“What makes you think there’s a story?” Tom asked.</p><p>“Because…” Benedict interjected. “… there is always a story when it comes to you.”</p><p>“Not to mention you are a huge drama queen.” Luke scooted closer to the table.</p><p>Tom narrowed his eyes at the shorter man. “Why haven’t I fired you yet?”</p><p>“Because I know where all the bodies are buried.”</p><p>“So tell the story.” James urged.</p><p>“There’s not much to tell. I asked for a favor and your name was the price. I gladly paid it.” Tom scoffed.</p><p>Benedict let loose a hearty laugh from the other end of the table. “That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard in my life! You lie to your son?” He leaned in close to James. “Remember last year, when your dad had to have that cap replaced?”</p><p>“Yeah.” James rolled his eyes. “He got so loopy. Mum couldn’t stop giggling as he wandered around the house screaming that he was ‘burdened with glorious purpose’.”</p><p>Tom’s head snapped as Luke joined in on the giggling. Luke stifled his laugh.</p><p>“Outstanding job, Tom.” Benedict started again. “you’ve moved on from Shakespeare.”</p><p>“Like when he met Mum.”</p><p>Tom paled.</p><p>“Exactly, my dear godson. Exactly.” Benedict wrapped his arm around James as he never took his eyes off Tom whose face was as white as the shirt he wore. “Did he tell you I was there?”</p><p>James’s eyes widened. “No. Dad never told me the entire story. He always said I wasn’t old enough.”</p><p>“Must have slipped my mind.” Tom groused. “There’s no need to bore the boy with mushy romantic stories.” He tried in desperation to end this conversation. “Let’s get back to the game.” He reached for the dice, but James snatched them up first.</p><p>“I recognize that look. Mum says that is your ‘oh shit’ look. I need to hear this now.”</p><p>“Traitor.”</p><p>“Good boy. You’ve had your first sip of beer, you are old enough to know the truth.” Benedict complimented. “So your dad was a ghastly car accident on set ages ago. Before he turned into an old man. And me, being concerned about my investment as executive producer…” Ben winked at Tom who rolled his eyes before slumping into the chair. “… I followed him to the hospital.”</p><p>“You are on the list. Luke put him on the list.” Tom snapped his fingers towards the man.</p><p>“Of course, sir.” He gave a salute. “You’re the boss. Benedict is on the list.”</p><p>“There’s no list.”</p><p>Tom leaned forward. “Oh there’s a list. And you now at the top of it!”</p><p>Luke shook his head no behind Tom’s back.</p><p>“Anyway… So your Mum was working that night in the ER and your father was smitten from the moment he saw her.” Tom quirked an eyebrow. “Or it could have been the drugs talking. Either way, your father knew he would marry your Mum.”</p><p>James groaned. “Is that why they are always kissing?”</p><p>All three men laughed.</p><p>“I suspect that is part of the reason.” Ben winked at Tom. “So back to the story. Your dad asked me for a favor before he went into surgery.”</p><p>“What was the favor?”</p><p>“He wanted me to get your Mum’s number for him.” Ben leaned back.</p><p>“And is that where my name came in?”</p><p>Benedict slapped James’s knee. “Right on, boy-o. Tom, you have a smart boy here. He must take after his mother or his godfather.” Benedict smiled.</p><p>Tom gave up on even arguing at this point. They outnumbered him. James spun to face him.</p><p>“How did Mum take all this?”</p><p>Tom cleared his throat. “Well, I didn’t tell her for a while.”</p><p>“How long is a while, Tom?” Luke quipped.</p><p>“She was six months pregnant with James.” Tom mumbled.</p><p>“And you lived to tell the tale?! She must really love you.”</p><p>“It was touch and go for a while. She yelled something about not naming our child after breakfast food.”</p><p>“So we compromised, didn’t we, Tom?” Benedict added.</p><p>“We did. Benedict would be your middle name and in exchange, that man…” Tom flung his hands in Ben’s direction. “… gets to taunt me about it in perpetuity. You robbed me.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I thought it was a fair trade.”</p><p>“And where were you during all of this?” Tom turned his ire towards Luke.</p><p>“Me?” Luke glanced around in mock confusion. “I was there. Negotiating on the behalf of Benedict.” Tom shot daggers. “Can you blame me, mate? That story is brilliant.”</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>James sat silently while Luke, Tom, and Ben stared at him. He drank his soda before placing the bottle on the table. “My life is a lie.” he sniffled.</p><p>His eyes grew wet, and Tom’s heart twinged with guilt. He reached towards him, but James jerked away.</p><p>“What else have you lied about? Am I adopted?! Are you even my real dad?” Tears threatened to spill onto James’s flushed cheeks.</p><p>“James, no! Your mother and I were going to tell you. I never dreamed you would get this upset. If I thought even for a moment you would get mad, I would have told you sooner. Believe me.” He reached again, but James stood up, his fists balled up.</p><p>“I just can’t believe…” James turned his head and his shoulders shook. “… you actually fell for that!” He spun with an enormous grin on his face.</p><p>Tom leaped to his feet, knocking over the chair. “Why, you little…”</p><p>“You’re not only the one who can cry on command!” James yelped as Tom lunged for him but the young boy was too quick.</p><p>“You taught him too well, Tom!” Benedict yelled as the two Hiddleston boys streaked off around the house, Tom gaining on his son.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>